Lake of Ink
by AwesomeJellyBean
Summary: The Cor is a common ability within Momo's people. It allows her to look into the hearts of others. Perhaps that is why Tsunade decided to have her join Team Kakashi, even though they already had enough members. It's not like she's complaining- she found a new friend. He'd need some work, though. Lots and lots of work. OC WARNING RATED M JUST IN CASE
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Naruto series. I only own my character and the plot to this shitty fic.**

"...and then I killed him. Can I leave? I need a freaking shower." Momoko finished, looking very uncomfortable in her blood-stained clothes.

"Very well, you may leave. But first, I have a mission for you." Tsunade said.

Momoko suppressed a groan.

"Another one? I JUST got back from that last one."

"I am aware of that, however, you are needed for this mission."

The auburn-haired Jonin sighed.

"Alright. Fill me in."

The lady Hokage gave Momoko the information she needed for her next mission. Once she had finished, Momoko had several questions, but decided to voice one.

"Why me? The team already has its vacant spots filled. I'd be an unwelcome addition."

"You should know why. Your kekkei genkai will help Yamato out significantly."

Right, her 'kekkei genkai'.

Honestly, it wasn't even very special.

It was plain- just like its holder.

"Whatever you say, boss lady. But before I do anything, I want to talk with Kakashi-san and Jiraya-sama about Naruto. Since Yamato will be going anyways, I'm sure that it'll be fine if I tag along, right?"

The lady Hokage agreed, and gave the Jonin permission to leave.

_'Thank fucking madness. I could use the longest of baths after that last mission. Ugh, who knew someone could bleed so much?' _ Momoko thought as she practically flew to her apartment for a well-deserved bath and a good night's rest.

She'd need both if she were to deal with her new team mates.


	2. Meeting the Team

Momoko groaned unhappily as her alarm sounded, and slapped a hand on the snooze button of the froggy alarm clock.

She sat up, and stretched, her yawn sounding like a cat's meow.

She sat there for a while, staring at the wall, before sliding out of bed to get her morning ritual completed.

_'It's just a meet-up, so I wont even bother with my typical mission-garb. I'm going casual to meet these little shits.' _ Momoko thought as she grabbed a random T-shirt and baggy capris.

She also grabbed a random bra at the last second, deciding that binding would be too bothersome at the moment.

_'Ugh. boobs, why do you exist? I hate you forever.' _

The auburn-haired woman threw her clothes on, and looked over her collection of bandanas.

_'I wonder which- owls.'_

She grabbed a light grey bandana covered with several colorful cartoonish owls on it, and tied it up like a do-rag.

After slipping on a pair of worn, blue low-top converse, she was ready to go.

She arrived at the meeting place much later than anyone else, much to Naruto's displeasure.

"Yes, yes.. I'm finally here. My name's Kero, Momoko, but just call me Momo. I'm apparently an added member to this train-wreck of a team, as you can see." The teen introduced, sepia eyes half open.

"Ah, Momoko-san. Glad to see you finally made it." Yamato said.

Momo sent a half-assed glare to the man, but said nothing.

She instead decided to take a closer look at her new team mates.

"I know Sakura and Naruto, but may I ask who you are?" Momo asked, her question directed to the unnaturally pale boy that was wearing the fakest of smiles.

"I'm Sai." He said, his voice lacking any emotion whatsoever.

"Well then, Sai. I wish to see your eyes."

He opened his eyes, revealing two emotionless black orbs.

Momo felt a familiar sensation grab her, and suppressed a grin.

_'Looks like I've found a friend. Too bad the boy probably doesn't even know what that is. He shall prove...interesting. I think I will enjoy this mission more than I originally thought.' _

"Thanks, and it's nice to meet you, Sai. I look forward to working with you."

Momo offered him her fist, which Sai stared at, confused.

_'Wow. This guy needs more help than I thought.' _

"You're supposed to make a fist with one of your hands and gently bump it with mine. It's called a fist bump." Momo informed.

Sai nodded, and did as was instructed, though his bump was more of a touch.

Ah well. He'll get it eventually.

Momo turned to her other two team mates, and proceeded to fist bump with Naruto, and shake hands with Sakura.

"Now that that's done, we can get down to business. I'm all ears, Yamato." Momo stated, pointing to her slightly pointed ears, a small grin on her face.

The Captain then began explaining what the mission's objective was, and all the other crap that Momo already knew.

She mostly spent that time debating whether or not she should go out to a cafe for some dango, and what kind she should get.

_'Maybe chadango? Nah, I'm more in the mood for something less...green tea flavored. Then...mitarashi? No, not now. Then, what about kuri? Maybe. Perhaps sweet goma? Ah, too many choices! I guess I'll just go for sweet goma. That sounds good.'_

"Understood?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Were you even listening, Momoko-san?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it."

"So you know that you'll be Second-in-Command, right?"

"Yup. It was kind of obvious. Anyways, I'm off. See you guys later."

She waved goodbye to her team mates and Captain before walking back to her apartment.

Packing didn't take long- it was just throwing scrolls and other things into a field bag.

Soon afterwards, she was stuck waiting outside of the hospital with Tsunade and Shizune.

_'Yamato, you're supposed to be ANBU. Why the fuck are you late?'_ Momo thought as she waited with the two ladies for the tardy ninja.

He finally arrived, and the group made their way to Kakashi's room, where they discussed a certain blond-haired ninja's foxy problem.

_'At least I get a show while I'm at it. Master Jiraiya certainly has a nice body.' _

"Momoko!"

"Neh?"

"I asked whether or not you could do anything about Naruto."

"Get me enough weed to last me through the mission."

"What? Why would you need that?"

Momo rolled her eyes.

"I was joking. Sweet madness, as if I would ask the Hokage for weed. Anyways, I should be fine. Yamato should be a great help. Anywho, I'll be off. I'm freaking hungry for some sweet goma dango and tea. Maybe some green tea mochi ice cream afterwards? Maybe. Anyways, I'm off. See you tomorrow, Yamato."

And with that, she left.


	3. Moving out

_'I haven't pulled these out in a long time.' _ Momo thought as she looked at the wooden jewelry box.

"What do you think, Chie? Isamu?" She asked.

The two plush dolls looked up at their creator with their large, black beaded eyes.

Isamu, a male plush with white hair, walked up to the box, and patted it encouragingly.

_"Better safe than sorry, Momo." _ Chie said, nodding in agreement with her brother.

"That is true. Thank you, you two. Here, You can hide out in my robe. Come out whenever you feel like it."

Momo opened up her loose black robe for the two dolls, who jumped in eagerly.

Once the two had settled, Momo opened up the box, and began putting on the various rings, necklaces, bracelets. and earrings.

She had all she needed now, and it was time to get going.

She met up with the rest of the team at the gate, and stood next to Sai.

Yamato finally allowed them to move out.

Goody.

**Sorry it's so short, but whatever. **


	4. Children Are Headaches

The walk would be nice, what with all the sights and sounds around, but-

_'Her Lordship's glorious lady cock- the tension's think enough to cut with a knife!'_

Naruto was currently watching Sai in a rather suspicious manner, and had been doing so for quite some time.

Momo was ready to knock some sense into the boy, when Sai finally spoke up.

"Well, what is it?"

"Huh?"

"If you keep staring at me like that, I will hit you."

_'Sweet madness, why?'_

"Huh? Where'd that come from?! Where'd you get off saying things like that?! Listen, you-"

"I really have nothing personal against you."

_'Probably because you don't really know how.'_

"Yeah, then why'd ya say it?!"

"You don't understand. I was only trying out a certain personality type, that's all."

_'It doesn't suit you.'_

"A personality type?" Sakura finally spoke up.

"Hm? If you were trying to do it, then you meant it!" Naruto exclaimed.

_'He's making my brain hurt. I think my IQ is dropping.'_

Then, Naruto decided to take it a step further, like the idiot he is.

"We don't need someone like you on this team!"

Momo's accessories began to thrum, activated by her sudden anger.

Steady now, he's just an idiot.

No need to loose your control.

"You really rub me the wrong way."

Yamato, hurry your ass up.

"That enough! That's no way to talk. Especially not in front of me, your team captain, Naruto. Mutual respect and trust are essential elements of team work. Wasn't it Kakashi that taught you that?"

Yamato continued to scold Naruto, thankfully.

"He's not apart of Team Kakashi! Not now, not ever! The fourth member of our team is, and always will be- Sasuke Uchiha! This guy...he's just a fill-in for Sasuke! That's all he is! He will never be a real member of our team!"

Momo cast a weary gaze to Yamato, and he nodded.

This was too much.

'Well," Sai began. "I'm glad. I'm glad that that's how you feel. Sasuke is a traitor."

_'Well, fuck. Yamato, you better hurry your ass. I hate having to involve myself.'_

"He betrayed the Leaf, and joined Orochimaru. Yes, you're right, I'm not him at all. I'm not a traitorous cockroach."

_'Shit shit shit! Yamato- By the Essence of Madness, don't tell me I have to get involved.'_

"I can't fill in for someone like that."

"I've had it with you, Sai!"

Momo took a step closer, to stop the blond, but was beaten by Sakura.

_'This isn't good, either. Should I just let it happen?'_

Momo looked to Yamato, and jabbed a thumb towards Sakura.

He shook his head, and Momo relaxed as much as she could.

Looks like those three would have to settle it for themselves.

"Remember what's important, Naruto. It's team work. Calm down."

The boy listened to the pink-haired medical nin, and calmed himself.

"Sai. Naruto was out of line, but it's just because he doesn't know you well enough yet."

The girl lowered her arm.

"I'm sorry. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive him."

"But, Sakura-"

Yamato sighed in relief.

"Glad we have one level-headed person on the team." He commented.

Momo sent him a half-assed glare in response, which was ignored.

Whatever.

Momo really didn't pay much attention to what happed afterwards, until-

Her eyes widened as she sensed the pink-haired girl's intent.

_'Don't get involved.'_ She reminded herself, relaxing.

WAM!

Welp, there's that.

"I don't care one bit, if you forgive me."

Momo gave Yamato the look-now-smartness look.

"You fooled me, didn't you? That smile of yours looked so sincere."

"Sai. You don't know a thing about Sasuke. I wont stand for you talking as if you do. Just keep bad-mouthing him and next time, I wont hold back-"

"You'll do no such thing."

All eyes fell on Momo.

"Sai, keep any thoughts you may have on Sasuke to yourself, and Sakura and Naruto, you will keep yourselves under control, or I will make you. Understood?" Momo said.

Her voice was clear, and controlling.

All were silent, kept quiet by the bits of energy- a mix of chakra and something...else.

It was Sai who finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"Hm. Fine then. I'll keep my mouth shut in front of you. Well, it would appear that I have found another use for a fake smile. I'll remember that."

"How could you just sit there grinning after she just knocked you into next week!?"

"The best way to diffuse a troublesome situation is by smiling."

Sai got up.

"Even if it's only a fake smile."

He looked to Sakura, who was still glaring at him.

"It will fool more people than you think. At least, that's what it said in the book. However, it would appear that I haven't quite mastered the technique yet."

"Okay, you jerk-"

Momo unlatched the wooden training katana from her back, but simply held it as Yamato wove seals for his Four Pillar Prison Jutsu.

Yamato then threatened to throw them into the prison before scolding them.

"...sort this thing out once and for all."

"But...but isn't that-"

Sakura stopped herself from speaking.

"As the peacemaker here, I'm offering you two choices- Spend the rest of the day crammed inside a wooden box 'reacquainting' yourselves with the meaning of team work, or enjoy a night of comfort in a relaxing hot spring. You choose."

Momo zoned off right there.

Man, she could use a joint right about now.

These kids were worse than she thought.

Then again, she was never good with kids.

The hot springs was obviously decided, but before they entered, Yamato whispered something to Momo.

"I need to speak with you later. In private. Understood?"

"Whatever, boss man. Grab me when you need me."

**Yes, it's shitty.**

**It'll be okay- NOT.**


	5. Cor and the Eye of the Madgod

**I don't really enjoy changing things too much, but it seems that I will have to.**

**For those who dislike this, I suggest you stop here.**

**Otherwise, continue on.**

**Furthermore, there is a slight Yamato moment in here, as well as some explanations on who Momo is, where she's from, what her kekkei genkai is, and what the Cor is.**

**Sorry if it sucks. **

Yamato sent Sai, Naruto, and Sakura ahead so he could take care of the expenses.

"I'll take care of my own bill." Momo offered.

"That's fine. It'll be my treat." Yamato brushed off while paying.

Momo merely nodded.

There was no use arguing with him, and she wasn't one to refuse an offer like this.

"Looks like they also have a unisex bath as well." Momo commented.

The captain looked at her.

"So, is midnight good?"

"Are you serious?" Yamato questioned.

"Yup. We're both disciplined shinobi. There should be no problems, yes?"

"Midnight in the unisex baths it is." The captain agreed.

"Alrighty. Until then, enjoy dealing with the boys."

"Don't forget- we're having dinner together." Yamato reminded.

"Don't worry- I wont forget." Momo assured as she left for the women's baths.

As she stripped down, she realized just how scarred she was.

_'I look like a freaking flesh doll haphazardly sewn together.'_

The auburn-haired woman pursed her lips.

If she were to enter the baths looking the way that she did, she would scare the women inside.

With a tired sigh, she redressed, and walked to her room.

_'Sometimes, I really hate being me.'_

It was about thirty minutes until Yamato finally had his fill of soaking, and was now in his room, probably planning.

Momo, being bored out of her mind, decided to join him.

When she entered the room in the pjs she packed, Yamato gave her a questioning look.

"You didn't join Sakura in the baths?"

"I usually like to do that before sleeping." She lied.

Too bad she was so bad at lying, but at least the captain didn't question it.

"Okay. Dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes to an hour." He informed.

"Seems like enough time to chat. I know you have questions about my...abilities. Ask away."

"What is the 'Cor'?"

"The Cor is an ability that everyone from the Isles, my homeland, posses. However, the...I suppose you can say severity, of the Cor differs from person to person."

"'Severity'? Mind explaining that?"

Momo sighed.

"The Cor can be a double-edged sword. It allows you to feel what others feel, it tells you the true character of those you meet, and, in some cases, leads you to potential best friends or spouse. It can be ignored, if it is weak enough. However, I, unfortunately, have a very strong strain of the Cor."

"Is it hereditary? The severity of the Cor, that is."

"Somewhat, but for me, it is due to what you could call my dojutsu. It...allows me a more...intimate view of the emotions and characters of others. Even the dead, if I wanted to."

"What is your dojutsu called?"

"The Eye of the Madgod is what we call it. It is the dojutsu of my people. The Eye is a representation of who you truly are, as are the powers given to you by the Eye, making each person's Eye unique."

"That's very interesting. May I ask- what exactly does your Eye do, and is it safe for me to see it?"

"I can manipulate just about anything. As for showing you- know this, not many have actually seen my Eyes before- well, my Eyes when I'm calm. Some have seen my Eyes when I was enraged, but they have never survived it. A bit...too strong, you know? But...I guess I can show you. They are very plain, though. Compared to the rest of my kind."

_'In general, I'm plain, for a madling.'_

Momo closed her eyes, and concentrated.

Then, she opened them, revealing a sky blue sclera, and an iris the color of a lake.

There was no pupil, and the iris seemed to move, as if she had a miniature lake in her eyes.

Yamato gasped in surprise- he didn't expect it to be so...he wasn't quite sure what it was.

It was just- Momo.

_"The Eye is a representation of who you truly are."_

She wasn't exaggerating.


End file.
